


Sweet Suffering

by hopefulwriter27



Series: Mated Wolves Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave suffers many things on behalf of Kurt. Many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd in my Glee wolf!verse.Not Like Baked Cookies and Sweet Deal are the first two. If you haven’t read those, it’s a good idea before you take a stab at this one.

  
“Sit down,” Mr. Hummel says, pointing the kitchen table. Dave glances over at Kurt and pales. His mate looks like a deer in headlights, eyes wide open and mouth parted in horror.  


  
“Dad,” Kurt says.  


  
Mr. Hummel shakes his head. “Sit.”  


  
Kurt pulls out a chair and sits. Dave shoots the hallway a longful look.  _I wonder if I could get to the front door before the old man catches me._  From the rumors about the hunts Mr. Hummel leads at the Motorsports Park, Dave doubts it. He takes the seat next to Kurt.  


  
It’s quiet in the Hummel-Hudson household for one long second, then Mr. Hummel pulls out the chair opposite of them and hunkers down. “So you’ve boys have been mated for three months now,” he begins.  


  
Whatever blood is left in Kurt’s face flushes away, and he whines, “Dad…”  


  
“Kurt, we’re going to talk about this.” Kurt’s lips thin into a tightened line.  


  
Mr. Hummel glances at Dave, and Dave thinks,  _I ain’t protesting._ Dave doesn’t want to have this conversation with Mr. Hummel any more than Kurt does, but he isn’t stupid.  Mr. Hummel’s wolf is  _huge_ , and despite the fact Dave’s no pup, he doesn’t match the older man’s size or swiftness.  _He could rip my throat out in one quick second._  


  
Dave cracks his knuckles under the table. Kurt shoots him a glare. He flushes and locks his fingers together above his lap. Kurt’s palms slide up and down the length of his thighs.  


  
“Boys,” Mr. Hummel says. Both Kurt and Dave snap to attention. Mr. Hummel sets his wrists on the table. His next words come out softer. “I know this is uncomfortable for you. It’s not my favorite conversation either.”   


  
Dave doesn’t know if he believes that or not, but  _whatever_.  


  
Mr. Hummel sighs and adjusts his hat. He looks from Dave to his son. “I know that you’ve probably have already done stuff.” He pauses, then adds, “Have had sex.” Pink floods Kurt’s face. Dave’s cheeks begin to burn. “I know what mated pairs do. I understand the urge.”  


  
Instead of feeling comforted, Dave feels guilty. Mr. Hummel lost his own mate for God’s sake. Dave can’t even imagine going through that.   _I’d kill myself,_ he thinks. It’s part of the reason Mr. Hummel is so well respected in the wolf community. To stay alive to raise your kid after your mate dies? It fucking  _noble_.  


  
“So I know you two have had sex. I’m not naïve.” Mr. Hummel’s words bowl over Dave’s thoughts. “And I want you to know that while I’m not in love with the idea- I think you’re both to young- I’m getting used to it.” He flattens his hands against the table. Dave wonders if he’s resisting the urge to reach out and strangle his son’s mate.  


  
“Dad,” Kurt says for the third time. His voice is soft and full of love.  


  
“Kurt you’ll always be my boy. I can’t help it.” Mr. Hummel smiles at Kurt. Dave shift in his chair. The arms poke into his sides. He feels like he’s intruding in some intimate father-son moment.  


  
Mr. Hummel’s gaze drifts over to Dave. “Dave,” he says, voice serious, “I want to make sure you and Kurt are using the proper protection. And I want to make sure you aren’t hurting each other.”  


  
“Oh my god Dad,” Kurt says. “We aren’t hurting each other.”  


  
“I would never hurt him sir,” Dave adds.  


  
“I know you would hurt each other on purpose, but I’ve been doing some reading about same-sex mated pairs, and I’ve learned that tearing can happen easily.” This time, it’s Mr. Hummel whose face is pale. The scent of sweat is in the air.  


  
Kurt shoots Dave a look that screams,  _sorry._ He says, “We’re careful Dad.”  


  
Mr. Hummel gives a jerky nod then twists in his seat. He picks up a black shopping bag that’s been resting against the leg of the table since Dave arrived. He sets it before them and says, “Here.”  


  
Dave meets Kurt’s eyes and gives a curt shake of his head.  _I’m not picking it up._ Kurt frowns then glances back at his dad. He sucks in a mouthful of air and squares his shoulders. Slowly, he reaches out and takes it. Kurt looks inside and blanches. Dave fears the worst. “What is it?” he asks.  


  
Kurt hands the bag over. Dave looks inside. Mortification floods his body. He doesn’t want to look at Mr. Hummel. In fact, Dave would rather sit through  _The Sound of Music_  again than to look at Mr. Hummel’s face. Like a moth to a light, his eyes flick upwards.  


  
Mr. Hummel’s whole face is bright red. “There are, uh, some pamphlets with instructions and mechanics in the bag too, besides, uh, the other stuff.” He stands, pressing his palms against his legs. “I’ll let you boys look over everything and if you have any questions, well, you know where to find me.”  


  
He leaves them in the kitchen, disappearing around the hall. Dave hears his heavy footsteps tromping upstairs. Finally, Dave collects the nerve to look at his mate. The bag crinkles loudly in his hands.  


  
“I think that was the most embarrassing thing of my life,” Kurt says, sounding traumatized. Dave shoves the bag into Kurt’s lap. “Coward,” Kurt mutters.  


  
Dave shrugs and accepts the comment. At least he’s not holding it anymore. Kurt’s fingers wrap around the top of the bag, yanking it shut. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kurt says tentatively, generously offering Dave an escape.  


  
Dave takes the offer. “Yeah.” He stands, leans over to kiss his mate goodbye, then freezes.  _Mr. Hummel is upstairs. He can probably hear me._ His body snaps up like a ruler.“Bye.”  


  
Then he flees. Better safe than sorry.  


  
***  


  
The world is out to get him. Dave’s sure of this fact. First he gets dragged into Mr. Hummel’s safe sex talk, and then at school Monday he has a substitute teacher for his sex education class. Ms. Holliday demonstrates how to roll on a condom then tells the class they’re going to practice. By the end of the period, Dave’s ready to crawl into a hole in the ground and die. And he’s pretty sure some of the wolves are trying to goad him into a rage. Dave can understand it though, because death by fang is way better that sitting through another sex talk.  


  
Kurt corners him on the way to fourth period math, dragging him near a row of lockers. “Help me,” Kurt pleads. He glances around the hall.  “I skipped my third period health class to escape the now infamous Holly Holliday sexcapdes lecture.” His fingers squeeze tighter around Dave’s forearm. “And now Mr. Schue and the blonde terror are trying to pull me from fourth period study hall into her sex education class.”  


  
Usually, Dave would do anything to help his mate. Kill someone, pummel some bullies, eat tofu, go into Forever 21. However, if he had to sit through those fifty-two minutes of torture, Kurt should have to do it too. “What can I do?” Dave asks, thinking he’s come up with the perfect non-excuse question to get him out of helping.  


  
Unfortunately, Kurt’s ahead of him. “Let’s go to the mating room.” He twists on his heels, and heads straight for Ms. Pillsbury’s office. Dave’s arm is still locked under Kurt’s fingers, so he has no choice but to follow.  


  
“Uh, I don’t think that’s such a great idea,” Dave says.  


  
Kurt comes to an abrupt halt. “What? Why? It’s perfect.” The bell rings, and the hall empties out.  


 _  
‘Cause I’m pretty sure your dad will cut off my dick and then Ms. Holliday will take it and roll a condom on it for safekeeping.    
_   
Dave swallows and looks at his feet. “I’m just not in the mood,” he mumbles.

  
For one second, Dave’s sure he’s about to get a tongue lashing, but then Kurt rolls his eyes and snaps, “We’re not going there for sex. We’re hiding out so no one else can talk to us about sex.”  


  
“So, uh, we’re going to the mating room not to mate?” Dave wrinkles his nose.  


  
Kurt finally releases Dave’s arm and shoves his hands on his own hips. “Yes.”  


  
It’s actually a good plan. He and Kurt can hide out in that small room for an hour or two. They could probably get away with spending most of the day there. “Oh, good plan.”  


  
“Of course it is. I only have good plans.” Dave chooses not to say anything to that. “So are you ready to go pretend to have sex?” Dave nods. “Okay, let’s go,” Kurt says, twisting his finger around in a quick circle. He sets off. Dave trails behind.  


  
Except when they get to the mating room, that red ‘occupied’ sign above the lock is already in place.  


  
“What the hell?” Kurt growls. “There are no other mated pairs at this school.” He turns to Dave and stares.  


  
Ms. Pillsbury shuffles out of her office. She’s wearing a melon-orange sweater with a giant ruffled bow at the neck. She looks from Kurt to Dave then flushes red. “Is everything alright boys? The full moon is nearly two weeks away.”  


  
Dave wants to find that hole again and dive right in. Apparently Kurt doesn’t feel the same wall. “No, everything is not alright.” A frown curls at his lips. Dave swears he hears the sole of Kurt’s shoe tap against the ground. “Dave and I want to use the mating room and someone else it in there.”  


  
The red-headed guidance counselor nods. Her fingers meet at her navel and she twists them together. “Yes. Noah and Lauren came to use the room about thirty minutes ago.”  


  
Red washes high on Kurt’s cheeks and along his forehead, and Dave thinks,  _Oh shit._  “Uh, thanks for the info. Ms. Pillsbury. Kurt and I will just control ourselves until they’re done.” He grabs the back of Kurt’s shirt as Kurt’s spine snaps straight. The leaner boy jerks his head around to glare at Dave.    


  
“No,” Kurt says. His eyes flare yellow for a quick second and then he’s turning back to the guidance counselor. “Ms. Pillsbury, that room was intended for mated pairs in need. As Dave and I are the only mated pair of students in this school, and we are in fact in need this very moment, it follows that we should be in the mating room.” Dave’s mate stops to suck in a mouthful of air, then he grinds down on his teeth and says, “Therefore, you should bang on that door and kick those posers out.”  


  
Ms. Pillsbury’s lips pucker as if she’s bitten into a lemon. Her mouth opens and shuts for a moment and she wrings her hands hard enough to redden her skin. Dave can smell her suddenly anger in the air, and he thinks, _Well, this isn’t going to go the way Kurt wants._  


  
“Kurt,” the red-head says firmly. “I don’t appreciate your tone of voice. Puck and Lauren are in the room right now,” her hands curl in fists parallel to her chest, “and well, you’ll just have to wait.”  


  
Kurt growls. Ms. Pillsbury jumps back as if shocked. Dave can’t help the little shiver of arousal he feels at Kurt’s second snarl.  _That’s my mate,_ his brain sneaks in along with a sliver of pride.  


  
“Dave! Kurt!” Ms. Holliday’s voice saves the day. Well, it saves Ms. Pillsbury’s day. From the sharp look of horror on Kurt’s face, it ruins his.  


  
“Ms. Holliday,” Kurt squeaks.    


  
The blonde substitute teacher comes around and slips an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Just the boy I wanted to see.” She flashes both boys and the guidance counselor a smile. “Kurt, you seem to be feeling better,” she says with a raised eyebrow. “That’s great. You can come make up your missed class.”  


  
Kurt pales, and Dave thinks,  _Oh shit, I better do something._ Frantically, Dave looks from one woman to the other, and when staring at them offers no advice Dave looks around. The red occupied sign on the mating door catches his eye.  


 _  
Bingo.    
_   
Dave muscles his way past his mate at the two older women to the door. He raises his hand and bangs against the firm wood. He hears shifting inside, but nothing that indicates movement towards the door. “Puckerman, you better open this door right now or I’m going to break it down and rip your head off,” Dave yells along with another slam of his fist. There’s some quiet whispering inside, words too low for Dave to make out, then the red sign shifts to green as the lock is turned.

  
Puck sticks his head around the door. “What the hell Karofsky?”  


  
“Get out,” Dave growls.  


  
“No!” Puck snarls back. Lauren suddenly appears at his side. She glares at Dave too.  


  
“Lauren,” Kurt says, voice tight and low, “take your boyfriend and dash before I go get Beiste.”  


  
Puck swallows hard, turns toward Lauren and whispers, “Maybe we should go.” Lauren’s nostrils flare and she bares her teeth. Luckily, there’s no fang, so Dave doesn’t feel too threatened. Lauren pushes past her boyfriend and stalks down the hall. Puck thunders in her wake.  


  
Then, Kurt chirps, “Sorry Ms. Holliday. I’ll have to do class another time. The mating room just freed up.” He doesn’t wait for a response. He ducks under her arm and makes a beeline for the room, grabbing Dave’s arm along the way.  


  
Momentarily, Dave looks over his shoulder at the two older women, but wisely, he just shuts the door as soon as they’re inside.  


  
“Lock it,” Kurt says.  


  
Dave locks it.  _I seem to follow that command a lot._ Glancing at Kurt’s annoyed face and the way his mate huffs and lets his backpack slide from his shoulder makes Dave think,  _And I’m not even going to get anything out of this._ Not that he’s in the mood. ‘Cause he’s not. Really.  


  
Kurt throws himself on the bed, draping a narrow arm over his eyes. There’s a heartbeat, then, “Oh Gaga, I can smell Puck and Lauren on the sheets.” Kurt jumps up.  


  
Dave sniffs the air. He smells them too, but, “It doesn’t smell like they did the nasty.” He sniffs again, taking another step closer to the bed.  


  
Kurt’s nose twitches. A sigh of relief puffs across the room. Dave’s mate sits back down on the bed, stretching his body across the width until his back is against the wall. Dave’s cock twitches at the sight. Kurt has very nice legs.  


  
“Do you want to take a nap?” Kurt says, closing his eyes.  


  
Dave glances down at himself then back up at his mate. He thinks about Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Holliday. Mr. Hummel’s face pops into mind. “Yeah.” He lets his own bag drop to the floor before settling next to Kurt on the bed.  


  
“Take off my shoes?” Kurt asks, shaking his foot. Dave leans forward and yanks on Kurt’s shoe. “You have to untie them first.”  


  
Dave sighs and kicks off his sneakers with ease. He unlaces Kurt’s ridiculous boots then lies back lengthwise on the bed. Kurt smiles, eyes still shut. Dave tugs on his arm, and Kurt eases down half on, half off Dave’s chest.  


  
“This is way better than another sex lecture.”  


  
“Yeah,” Dave agrees. His own eyes drift shut.  


  
“Maybe we should just abstain from sex and just come here to nap.”  


  
His eyes shoot open and he stares at his mate in horror. “What?” Dave says.  


  
Kurt’s lips curl in a grin. “Just kidding.” His chest rumbles with laugher.  


 _  
Close one,    
_   
Dave thinks. He wraps his arm around Kurt’s frame and cuddles his closer. He buries his nose inKurt’s hair and smiles. 


End file.
